


В Бруклине все спокойно (стословки)

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Betrayal, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Habits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то ты был для меня семьей, Роджерс, а теперь я могу убить тебя, и сон мой будет по-прежнему спокоен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сердце

Сердце человека замирает в двух случаях: от любви или от страха. Вариаций много, но как итог оно фактически перестает биться.

_Стив смотрит на Джеймса, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло, обволакивающее все внутри; спокойствие и расслабленность словно убеждают: «Не бойся, здесь не причинят вреда» - и он подчиняется, счастливый факту подчинения._

…Если бы не многолетняя выдержка, Стив бы выдал себя дрожащими руками. Если бы не лицо Джеймса перед глазами, он бы попросту сбежал. Потому что глазами друга на него смотрит Зимний, и от этого взгляда все внутри промерзает насквозь, попросту _отказываясь_ биться. Но с любовью это не имеет ничего общего.


	2. Есть что терять

\- Тебе есть что терять, - говорит Солдат, и интонации его голоса заставляют Стива мгновенно напрячься от беспокойства, словно в предчувствии неминуемой катастрофы, - потому что у тебя есть те, кто тебя любят. Случись с любым из них что-то, и ты полезешь на стену от боли.

Его слова режут сердце похуже ржавой пилы, но Стив глушит бьющееся внутри беспокойство и ободряюще улыбается в ответ:

\- Баки, но ведь у тебя тоже есть тот, кто тебя любит. У тебя есть я.

\- Когда-то ты был для меня семьей, Роджерс, а теперь я могу убить тебя, и сон мой будет по-прежнему спокоен.


	3. Чай

_Барнс никогда не любил чай с сахаром. В отличие от Стива, который накладывал несколько ложек с горочкой независимо от размеров чашки._

…Капитан наливает им обоим крепкого чая, ставит чашки на стол, придвигая одну поближе к Солдату, сидящему по другую сторону стола как можно дальше, но так, чтобы не обидеть. Когда Роджерс отставляет сахарницу в сторону, Зимний тянется к ней следом, до забавного идентично повторяя чужие движения, накладывая себе несколько ложек и стоически выпивая слишком сладкий для него напиток.

Про одинаково стоящие тапочки и идентично висящие полотенца Стив предпочитает не вспоминать. Солдат перенимает _его_ привычки, попросту не помня каково это: быть _собой_.


	4. Я никогда не...

Игра «Я никогда не…» становится идеальным способом узнать друг друга получше – заново - и вспомнить многие вещи. Зимний часто улыбается, слыша глупые факты о своем прошлом, едва ли не с детским восторгом поражаясь, казалось бы, таким обыденным вещам.

\- Я никогда не… приходил домой поздно, - наугад говорит он, и Стив кивает: - 

\- Ты знал, что я буду волноваться, поэтому, если вдруг задерживался, то старался предупреждать.

\- Я… не вздрагивал, когда ты вдруг заходил в комнату? – звучит скорее как вопрос, нежели утверждение, и это тоже часть игры: рассказывать о болезненных вещах в шутливой форме, чтобы не стало больно по-настоящему.

С каждым разом новых фактов все больше, и Стив буквально физически чувствует, как они становятся ближе: Солдат не дергается в сторону от случайного прикосновения, не отсаживается подальше. Не боится его больше. А многие темы становятся слишком личными.

\- Я никогда не… был ни с кем так же близок, как с тобой? – спрашивает Солдат, и видит, как вместо ответа у Роджерса краснеют щеки. Змейки, расползающиеся от солнечного сплетения, щекочут внутренности, побуждая рассмеяться внезапно догадке, но он лишь просит:

\- Поцелуй меня.

\- Я никогда не… целовал тебя, - выдыхает Стив, и Барнс видит, как губы его растягиваются в робкой улыбке. – Первым.


	5. Квартира

С тех пор как Зимний селится в его квартире, Стив так ни разу и не замечает никаких признаков его присутствия в ней: ни разбросанных личных вещей, ни маломальского шума из выделенной ему спальни, и порой ему кажется, что он по-прежнему живет один. Только свет, пробивающийся из-под двери в соседнюю комнату, подтверждает, что их здесь все-таки двое.

\- Почему ты прячешься от меня? – однажды он все же не выдерживает, невежливо вламываясь в чужую спальню, но Барнс не выглядит удивленным, скорее наоборот... _обрадованным_. И Роджерс как-то моментально понимает все.

\- Баки… Больше нет Гидры, никто не хоронит тебя в промежутках между миссиями.


	6. Прошлое

Когда Зимний просит Роджерса рассказать ему о прошлом, тот вываливает на неподготовленного к такому Солдата слишком много информации, от чего Барнс уходит в себя, на несколько дней прекращая всяческое общение, но затем просит рассказать еще, и Стив, приободренный такой реакцией, говорит снова: долго, искренне, честно, сбиваясь с важных вещей на всякие мелочи, а когда остается последнее, о чем он все-таки решается сообщить, Солдат, словно предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, просит дать ему время обмозговать полученную информацию и пропадает на пол чертовых года.

Но Роджерс даже рад такому повороту: если бы он все же сказал, о чем хотел, Зимний бы вряд ли когда-нибудь вернулся.


	7. Ссоры

Ледяной пол холодит живот и горящие щеки, и Стив некстати думает, что стоило бы убраться: в квартире царит такое запустение, словно здесь никто не жил по крайней мере год.

Дурацкие мысли помогают отвлечься от боли в немилосердно оттраханной заднице, и на секунду кажется, что ничего и не было: ни Барнса, молча стягивающего с него штаны и заламывающего руки, ни дурацкой ссоры, после который Джеймс молча ушел, хлопнув дверью, ни Наташи, зачем-то поцеловавшей его снова в, как ей казалось, безлюдном месте, ни Клинта, появившегося не вовремя и не сумевшего удержать язык за зубами. Ни попытки объясниться, закончившейся двухмесячным поиском и изнасилованием.

_\- Я не хочу знать, где и с кем тебя видели, - стальной кулак врезается в стену рядом с его головой, и Роджерс от неожиданности давится воздухом и словами, поэтому говорит совсем не то, что планировал:_

_\- Тебе-то какое дело? - звучит чересчур грубо, но Солдат первым проявил непонятную агрессию, поэтому, отодвинув дипломатию в сторону, Стив задирает подбородок, упрямо глядя на друга, а в следующий момент получает чертовски болезненный удар в живот, который сгибает его пополам, вынуждая осесть на пол._

_\- Да что с тобой? – вопль негодования обрывается очередным ударом, впечатывающим в сознание:_

_«Не хочу знать… где… и_ с кем».

Кровь течет из разбитого носа, пачкая лицо, но это пустяк по сравнению с остальным. Солдат не церемонится: хватает его рукой за волосы и бьет лицом об пол – перед глазами все темнеет на несколько секунд, и Стив теряет ощущение себя в пространстве. Ему больно, но больше обидно и непонятно: за что Зимний с ним так? В чем он провинился? 

Некстати вспоминаются слова Наташи перед тем, как она его поцеловала: «Ты уже помог ему, тебе не нужно быть рядом с ним постоянно». Как оказалось, нужно. Потому что Стив – единственное, что у Солдата теперь есть. А быть рядом уже не просьба, а требование.


	8. Вокзал

\- Ты на самом деле этого хочешь? – по лицу Стива можно прочесть столько эмоций, что Джеймс отводит взгляд, зная, что готов сдаться чужому взгляду в любую минуту. Всегда сдавался. Вокзал неприветливо-мрачен в столь поздний час, проходящие мимо люди слишком хмурые, и это действует настолько угнетающе на них обоих, что Стиву хочется сбежать, а Барнсу - потребовать его ухода.

\- Ты обижен? – дурацкий вопрос. И не менее дурацкий ответ:

\- Я удивлен.

\- Я же не навсегда, - и это звучит слишком глупо в их ситуации: в прошлый раз Баки обещал то же самое. А в итоге погиб на его глазах.


	9. Вещи

Роджерс предлагает Солдату на выбор одну из двух гостевых комнат в своей квартире, и Зимний предугадываемо выбирает дальнюю, слишком профессионально сканируя ее на предмет удачности расположения окон и дверей в случае нападения. У него нет с собой никаких вещей, кроме одежды, что на нем, поэтому он с неудовольствием рассматривает кучу ненужных безделиц, расставленных по квартире, а когда его взгляд падает на полку, заставленную старыми фотографиями, он и вовсе как будто злится:

\- Зачем тебе столько вещей? Что будет, если твой дом взорвут? Они обуза.

А спустя несколько месяцев сам же злится на себя за разбитую случайно кружку, подаренную ему Стивом.

*

Зимнему не нравится верхняя полка шкафа в гостиной. Там слишком много его – того, кем он был. Слишком много Джеймса Барнса, улыбающегося с газетных вырезок, фотографий, новых и старых, пожелтевших и распечатанных недавно. Выглядит как чертов алтарь. И ладно бы там были военные фотографии Капитана, но, нет, там лишь Барнс. А еще альбом, который Стив периодически достает, чтобы в очередной раз нарисовать чертового Баки, так похожего и не похожего на Солдата одновременно.

\- Выбрось все это, - злится Зимний. - Я же вернулся.

Ему не нравится эта полка. Слишком похожа на поминальное место. Ему не нравится, что Стив хоронит его живого.


	10. Барнс

\- Чтоб ты знал: меня заебало просить прощения. Ты, который обеляет меня перед друзьями, доказывая, что всех этих людей убил не я, ты же сам не прощаешь, ты же сам не принимаешь, ты же сам не слышишь собственные аргументы! - Зимний впервые за все то время, что он живет как обычный человек, срывается на вполне себе человеческую истерику.

Никто из них двоих и не предполагал, что все случится с точностью до наоборот: что не Стиву придется помогать Солдату к себе привыкнуть – что _Солдату_ придется помогать Роджерсу принять тот факт, что он, черт возьми, тот самый Барнс, спасенный своим лучшим другом.


	11. Рядом

Зимний приходит, когда захочет, уходит без предупреждения, абсолютно не вписываясь в неизменные привычки Капитана, и этим  
 _дичайше  
его  
бесит._

Стив, конечно, не ожидает, что вернувшийся к нормальной жизни Барнс полностью станет прежним (хотя чего врать, надеется, разумеется), но жить _рядом, а не вместе_ оказывается для него полнейшей неожиданностью: ему не хватает прежнего Баки, не хватает общения с ним. Но Солдат не торопится наверстывать упущенное, живет своей жизнью, притом совсем обыденной, от чего Роджерсу обиднее вдвойне: ну чего стоит пойти в кино _вдвоем_ , пробежаться утром в парке _на пару_? 

Кажется, все-таки дорогого. Настолько, что им обоим пока что не по карману.


	12. Дом

Квартиру, где они теперь живут, Зимний называет как угодно, но не домом. А на слова Роджерса – обычные слова вроде «Идем домой?» - реагирует чересчур неадекватно даже для себя: сжимает кулаки, словно собирается бить, скрипит зубами, неслышно, но по движению челюстей вполне явно, зыркает сквозь пряди отросших волос. Словно Стив оскорбляет его словом «дом».

А однажды срывается окончательно, буквально вбивая Роджерса в стену этого злополучного «дома», рыча что-то непонятное - смесь с русским - выбивая странным грубым акцентом, как молотом по наковальне, жестокие фразы про то что, куда бы они теперь ни приткнулись, 

_это  
уже  
не дом. _

Что их дома, как и прошлого, _больше нет_.


	13. Жалость

Жить рядом с Солдатом оказывается невозможным, и Стив избегает его. Но не потому, что боится. Просто находиться рядом с Зимним, всей душой вытягиваясь ему навстречу и не получая в ответ ни капли тепла, для него невыносимо. Но и Солдату не легче. Он видит, как мучается Стив, пытаясь удержать себя от дружеских проявлений, которые Солдату без надобности, и ему жаль Капитана. Именно поэтому он пытается вести себя по-человечески и даже пару раз его обнимает. 

Зимний уверен, что смог бы проделывать подобное чаще, если необходимо. Но этого не позволяет уже Стив. Потому что эти проявления дружелюбия все же _жалость_ , а не забота.


	14. Разница

_Посвящение: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1987430 by Dina999_

_Зимний_ слишком хмурый и нерадостный для спасшегося из лап Гидры. _Баки_ слишком хмурый для вернувшегося к жизни и обретшего своего лучшего друга вновь. А все потому что живет он – на всякий случай – на базе реорганизованного ЩИТа, _для его же собственной безопасности_. А все потому что пробуждение из криосна ничем не отличается от пробуждения теперь: с той только разницей, что тогда – раз в несколько лет, а теперь 

_каждый  
чертов  
день. _

Каждый день, в который Джеймс так же убивает, как делал _до_ \- неугодных, но теперь ЩИТу. Безропотно выполняет чужие приказы. И все чаще срывается на: _"Господи, не дай мне больше проснуться"._


	15. Все будет хорошо

Стив говорит: «Все будет хорошо» - и Солдат верит. Не может не поверить. Все в этом голосе, все в этом человеке дарит ему ощущение покоя, казалось бы, давно покинувшее его, ведь, сколько он себя помнит, его спина была одной из самых привлекательных для чужих ножей. Но у Стива пустые руки. И очень, очень теплые ладони. И губы, сцеловывающие что-то, так похожее на слезы – но ведь это не они? Зимний не умеет – не знает, что такое - плакать. Капитан вообще одно сплошное тепло, и это тоже _хорошо_. И этому тоже _веришь_. И тычешься в это тепло слепым котенком, зная, что _безопасно_.


	16. Дети

\- Ты хотел бы детей? – внезапно спрашивает Баки, и Стив давится кофе, обжигая рот, губы, руки. Но больше все же обжигаясь сердцем: тогда, до войны, он еще мог задумываться о будущем, но теперь будущего нет. Только не у них.

\- Нет, разумеется, нет, - Стив не умеет лгать, но сейчас он говорит правду, поэтому голос его не подводит. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- У Ребекки есть внуки, - Джеймс слишком пристально разглядывает забрызганный кофе стол. – Мне кажется, было бы здорово с ними познакомиться. С другой стороны, я никогда не прощу себя, если они станут мишенями Гидры, чтобы отомстить сбежавшему ручному убийце.


	17. Вопросы

\- Где он? – Романова осматривается, но, не заметив привычной тени за плечом Капитана, приподнимает бровь. – Раньше ни на шаг от тебя не отходил. Клинт сказал, что разведка засекла его на севере страны, что он там делает? 

Стив морщится, как от зубной боли. Наташа умеет и любит ходить по больным мозолям, а сейчас прямо-таки пляшет по ним, не жалея.

\- Я не знаю, - отмахивается он.

\- А спросить? Или вы вообще не разговариваете? 

\- Я не знаю, где он, почему он там и ради чего он туда сорвался.

Сказать, что Стив последнее время сам не свой, значит чертовски приуменьшить действительность.

*

\- Где ты был? – Стив срывается вопросом едва ли не с порога.

\- Уймись, никакого криминала, - тот мнется, прежде чем ответить. – Я разыскиваю последователей Золы. 

А потом отводит пряди с лица, и Стив видит морщины, старческие морщины, рассекающие лицо друга.

– Я умираю, приятель. Но все, кто могли помочь, сами давно горсть праха.

\- Почему ты не сказал раньше?

\- Ты бы не вынес такой новости, а так мы провели прекрасный год вместе, - Солдат вновь становится прежним Баки и треплет его по макушке. - Не спрашивай ни о чем. Иногда лучше не задавать вопросов, если не готов получить ответы.

*

Баки смотрится странно с железной рукой, обнимающей плюшевого медведя, но ему плевать. Стива узнает каждый второй посетитель парка, но ему плевать не меньше - сегодня у них выходной. Роджерс отводит взгляд от седых волос Барнса, Джеймс отводит взгляд от ни капли не постаревшего лица лучшего друга – с того дня, как он ушел на войну, Стив так и не изменился. 

Они выигрывают в каждом состязании, где удается принять участие. Они выигрывают все игрушки в тире, а после раздают их детям. Они выигрывают все, что возможно, в этом дурацком парке аттракционов. Но выиграть еще немного времени для Баки они не в силах.


	18. Взгляд

Стив не успевает убрать нож. Просто не успевает. Зимний напарывается на него, дергаясь вверх, насаживаясь на острое лезвие – чтобы наверняка. А затем смотрит, тяжело дыша и слизывая кровь с разбитых губ. Смотрит, как Роджерс роняет щит, отскакивая в сторону и с ужасом глядя на просачивающуюся красным ткань. Смотрит, как, опомнившись, тот бросается к нему, вытягивая нож из раны, как зажимает ее ладонью, словно это действительно может помочь. Смотрит, как в глазах его невыполненного задания разливается море боли, и упрямо молчит.

И Стив помнит этот взгляд. Так смотрел Баки, зажатый со всех сторон врагами. Готовый бесславно погибнуть, но все-таки не сбежать.


	19. Никто

Если бы Солдат прятался, Стив был бы рад возможности искать его подольше. Обшарпанная дверь неприветливо глядит на стоящего на площадке мужчину выбитым глазком, и ему хочется уйти. Вечный оптимизм испаряется в самый нужный из всех моментов. Когда на пороге появляется Зимний, Роджерса заклинивает окончательно: Солдат не выглядит, как машина для убийств. Скорее как уставший, замученный жизнью – но все-таки человек. Он неприветливо косится на посетителя, но нападать не спешит, наоборот пониже натягивает рукава толстовки, пряча бионическую руку в кармане. 

\- Привет, - наконец решается произнести Капитан. – Я – Стив Роджерс.

А внутри до подлого честно скребется: «Привет. Я – _теперь для тебя_ – никто».


	20. Самая жертвенная любовь

Смешно видеть, как они беснуются, как лица их перекашивает непониманием: почему мое равнодушие так откровенно, если его любовь так безгранична? Как смею я роптать, имея все – и даже больше? Как смею не принимать то, за что многие отдали бы жизнь? Смешно. А еще горько. Горько осознавать, что никто, никто не подметит, не поймет причин – не станет пытаться копнуть глубже, доискиваться истины. А истина проста: по мне не видно любви, по мне неясна привязанность, по мне непонятна жалость и нежность – и он в безопасности. Никогда больше не встанет выбор: его жизнь или моя.

И скрывать это – отчаяннейшее благородство. Самая жертвенная любовь.


	21. Газета

\- Чем занимаешься? – Роджерс заглядывает Джеймсу через плечо, с удивлением обнаруживая газету с вакансиями. – Ты ищешь работу? 

\- Нет, просто на глаза попалась, - Баки откладывает газету в сторону, резво поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь в сторону холодильника. – А молока нет? Давай я схожу? - он спешно собирается, едва не сбегая из квартиры. Казалось бы, сходить за молоком… Такой пустяк. Но Стив видит, как Джеймс искренне пытается быть полезным. Как старается примириться с новым временем. А еще видит, как у того не выходит. Ведь даже чертова газета умудряется тыкнуть Барнса в его бесполезность списком тех, кем ему никогда не стать.


	22. Мелочи

\- Ты слепой? – накидывается на Стива Тони. – Ему не нужно ничего из того, что ты пытаешься ему дать! Он просто делает вид, что нуждается во всем этом. Чтобы тебя не обидеть. Это жестоко, но ему нужно донести до ослепленного счастьем Капитана, что все его попытки вернуть убийцу Гидры к нормальной жизни нап-рас-ны.

\- Я знаю, что все это ему не нужно, - тихо произносит Стив. - Но еще я вижу, как он отчаянно пытается во всем этом нуждаться. Потому что в мелочах, которые ты не считаешь важными, - жизнь. А Баки хочет жить. И делает для этого все, что может.


	23. Кулаки и стены

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? – Стив ругается нечасто, но если уж ругается, то только будучи совсем в гневе. Барнс, не обращая на него внимания, упорно бьет кулаком в стену. Живым кулаком в бетонную стену. Роджерс с трудом оттаскивает друга, а затем заставляет протянуть руку и разглядывает сбитые костяшки.

\- Заживать будет месяц, не меньше. Какого черта, Баки?

И ведь не впервые. Но каждый раз Капитан приходит недостаточно вовремя, и Солдат все-таки успевает себя травмировать.

\- Ничего не чувствую, - скупо отвечает тот. - Так пусть будет хотя бы больно.

\- Как, сработало? 

Но, если честно, Стиву не хочется знать ответ.


	24. Разница

Разница между сегодняшним и вчерашним днем, в сущности, невелика. Завтрак, обед, ужин, миссия после полудня. Наташа на проводе с пяти до пяти пятнадцати. Прачечная в семь двадцать. Только вот две пары обуви у двери и новое полотенце в ванной комнате на крючке рядом с собственным – две таких незначительных новых детали в интерьере его квартиры – и жизнь словно меняется абсолютно. 

Барнс засыпает, закидывая руку за голову, всхрапывает несколько раз, прежде чем перевернуться на бок и дальше спать тихо. Просто присутствует в соседней комнате, наконец в пределах досягаемости. Но желание жить вдруг становится нестерпимым и необходимость просыпаться по утрам перестает быть пыткой.


	25. Пожар

_Однажды ему снится, что их дом горит. Он трясет Роджерса, сталкивая с кровати, и распахивает окно: первый этаж, прыгать невысоко. Самые важные вещи лежат в коробке из-под обуви: пара справок, документы, несколько скопленных к Рождеству долларов сопляку на подарок и на новые ботинки себе. Он спасает самое ценное до того, как пламя охватывает здание, успевает в последнюю секунду. Сам дом ему не жаль: перемазанный сажей Роджерс цел, и этого более чем достаточно._

Он просыпается до рассвета. Через несколько часов поезд, увозящий их в ад на Земле. Но Стива на нем не будет, он останется дома. И этого более чем достаточно.

*

Солдату снится пожар. Огонь лижет деревянные доски пола, подбирается к ободранным местами обоям, жадно набрасывается на мебель. На соседней кровати спит кто-то, укутанный по самую макушку в одеяло. Спит так крепко, что даже раскаляющийся воздух не может его разбудить. Не будит его и Зимний.

Балки сдаются быстро, и дом буквально рассыпается у него на глазах, охваченный огнем. До окна три метра и четыре шага. Рама хлипкая, и стекло легко выдавливается наружу. Неважно, как он оказался здесь, главное, что отсюда нужно выбираться – и поскорее. В горящем за спиной доме нет ничего для него ценного.

Он это _знает,_ поэтому уходит не обернувшись.


	26. Царапины

\- Это что? – по лицу Зимнего непонятно, то ли он сейчас рассмеется, то ли покрутит пальцем у виска. В руках Роджерса склянки с перекисью, какие-то баночки и бинты. 

\- Ты ранен.

\- Это? – Солдат кивает на порезы вдоль руки и плеча. – Просто царапины, через день и следа не останется. 

Стив кивает в ответ, соглашаясь. И все равно обрабатывает каждую, тщательно и аккуратно, вопреки чужим возражениям.

…

\- Через неделю и следа не останется, незачем мазь тратить. - Конечно, Баки кивнет, соглашаясь. И все равно обработает каждую царапину на друге тщательно и аккуратно. Пусть артачится сколько вздумается, герой, главное, чтобы целый.


	27. Обида

Стив злится на Баки, до разбитых об чужое лицо кулаков – злится.

\- Ты мне _не позволил_ себя искать, ты потребовал оставить тебя в покое! - пять лет с момента исчезновения Джеймса после падения геликарриера, полных тоски и ожидания, и всего одна фраза, обращающая их в ничто. Джеймс сплевывает кровь, утирая губу, и все в нем до мельчайшей черточки принадлежит тому, бруклинскому - _его_ \- Баки, от чего обида разрастается горячим комом в душе Роджерса до невообразимых размеров. Пять гребанных лет ни весточки, ни малейшей зацепки, и на тебе, живой, невредимый, заявляется, и как с ноги в ребра:

\- А почему _ты послушался_?


	28. Лавина

Стиву кажется, что его наебали, потому что возвращение Баки не сделало его жизнь проще. А все, что раньше вертелось вокруг тоски по нему мертвому, теперь стало хлипкой соломинкой воскрешенной дружбы, на которой держится его мир. Убери – и все с треском провалится в ад. Уже проваливается. До Баки у него не было ничего, но тот появился и стал всем. Только вот беда - без него по-прежнему ничего нет. 

Джеймс снова собирается на прогулку. Один. И звериная тоска топит Роджерса с головой. Но как справляться с этим ощущением, когда при живом друге чувствуешь себя одиноким сильнее, чем при мертвом, он не знает.


	29. Игрушки

«Небьющаяся игрушка полезна для того, чтобы разбивать ею другие» - он не помнит, где это слышал, это и не важно, важно то, что, применительно к нему, это звучит как самая горькая правда. Если смотреть на собственные синяки и порезы неотрывно, можно увидеть, как они затягиваются, а рубцы становятся нитями шрамов. Если смотреть на себя неотрывно, можно увидеть, как ты сам становишься рубцом на собственной жизни.

Солдат образовывается в ней новой раной, которая не зарастает, и это забавно; Стив благодарен ему за боль. А еще за то, что, небьющийся, он занимает место рядом на прежде пустовавшей полке, вытесняя собой невыносимое одиночество.


	30. Улыбайся

«Тем, кто любит колбасу и уважает закон, не стоит видеть, как делается то и другое». Сравнение с колбасой не в его пользу, но куском мяса, отбитым на славу, он себя чувствует: каждая мышца горит, словно его растягивали на дыбе. Улыбайся, Роджерс, улыбайся. 

Вспышки камер ослепляют, улыбки женщин ослепляют, он едва не теряет сознание от боли. Доктор говорит: пройдет. Проходит. Навылет. Проходит, застревая – одна, две, сотни пуль. Ожоги, удары. Кровь, кровь, кровь. Приемлемая цена за такое тело, думает он в самом начале. А после скучает по астме и кулакам уличных подонков. Скучает по чертовому Баки, умевшему облегчить боль.

Улыбайся, Роджерс, улыбайся.


	31. Вещи

У Солдата нет ничего своего. Точнее, не так. У него есть квартира, множество новых непонятных бытовых приборов, стеллаж с книгами и даже пес - золотистый ретривер, ласковый и смешной. Но все это не принадлежит ему настолько, насколько ему хотелось бы, все это – украденные моменты чужой жизни: он следит за Стивом несколько месяцев, вслушивается в каждое слово, вглядывается в каждый жест, и с каждым днем чужая личность все больше становится его собственной. 

«История искусства» - он разбирается в искусстве чуть хуже, чем совсем никак, но Роджерс только что держал эту книгу в руках, и принести ее домой – словно привести туда друга.


	32. Правда

Почему-то все думают, что ГИДРа вынуждала его творить все те вещи, которые прописаны в его послужном. Насильственно отправляла в криогенку, стирала память, и все против его воли. И никто не спросил ни разу: Джеймс, не было ли это твоим собственным выбором? Потому что оно было. 

Простить друга, бросившего его умирать в снегах, он так и не смог. Погибать на фронте или стареть одноруким калекой, выжившим чудом, не пожелал тоже. Поэтому в обмен на дар избавиться от мыслей о предателе Роджерсе добровольно подставлял свой разум для очищения и шел в ледяную камеру, чтобы прожить подольше. Просто рассказывать правду ему невыгодно.

*

\- Я тебя не узнаю, - Роджерс бледный, взъерошенный, стоит над ним скорбной тенью и раздражает до невозможности. – Ты же говоришь, что память вернулась, ты же все вспомнил, тогда почему ты такой?

«Какой _такой_?» - Джеймсу хочется дать Стив затрещину, как школьнику, мол, ну начни ты наконец думать и сопоставлять факты. Но Роджерс до невозможного слеп. Поэтому после короткого перерыва на истерику Капитана, когда Фьюри возвращается в комнату допроса и просит рассказать что-нибудь из детства, Барнс говорит:

\- В детстве мне поручали топить котят. Потому что мне не было их жаль, - и смотрит на Роджерса, медленно загибая металлические пальцы.


	33. Холод

Холод выедает его, как яйцо, оставляя скорлупку тела вместо того, что было Барнсом, еще до того, как его убивают, воскрешая Солдатом. И с тех пор холода оказывается так много, что вспомнить, а есть ли что кроме, оказывается невозможным. Поэтому, когда Капитан протягивает к нему руки, касаясь своими слишком горячими ладонями, он пригибается, как от удара: ему неизвестно тепло, он не знает, что с ним делать. 

И Баки не его имя, Джеймс Барнс – не его прошлое. А Стив Роджерс – чужак, чье лицо ему незнакомо. И сбежать от этого огня кажется правильнее, чем остаться: когда тепла много, лед трескается, а не тает.


	34. Кукла

Нежность у него сломанная, фальшивящая, любовь – больная. И сам он как куколка на шарнирах, где ручки отдельно, ножки отдельно, а голова и подавно – взгляд в пол и ни слова без разрешения Мастера. Только вот и сам Мастер не знает, что делать с этой игрушкой, и пальцы горят, оплетенные ниточками, как болью, и душа болит за двоих, не вмещаемая в чужое тело, измученное попытками пытаться ожить. 

И комната Баки похожа на камеру криогенки. Стив не знает, что с ним делать в свободное от его сна время, и отправлять Солдата туда как можно чаще выходит само, от безысходности, страшной и непрерывной.


	35. Ремонт

И хотя живут они вместе, они все равно порознь. Настолько порознь, что это даже соседством не назовешь, так, открытая дверь на случай, если Баки вернется. И хотя Баки всегда возвращается, это не потому, что здесь дом. Он возвращается, потому что Стив единственный не метит ему в спину ножом и здесь ему не нужно опасаться за свою жизнь. 

Только вот Роджерса такая ситуация не устраивает, и хотя ходит он на цыпочках, когда Джеймс дома, и оглядывает из окна поздней ночью соседние крыши на случай, если… работать стеной, за которую можно спрятаться, это не дружба. Особенно когда стена вот-вот обвалится без ремонта.


	36. Весна

Вопреки собственному же холоду, Баки – солнечный свет, ранняя оттепель, лазурное небо, только вот сообщать об этом Джеймсу Стив не торопится, потому что прежний Баки грел, а этот жжет, прежний говорил, а этот жалит словами, прежний любил, а этот просто находится рядом, потому что должен.

Ну и пусть, говорит себе Роджерс, пусть так, не все ведь сразу. Но проходят недели, а Солдат по-прежнему закован в собственную ненависть, как броню, и солнечный свет его слепит, преломляясь сквозь лед, оттепель его февральская, обмачивая – перед морозами, а лазурь неба такая, какая бывает лишь в самых северных краях планеты. И весны там, кажется, не бывает.


	37. Секрет

Это подло, гаденько и бьется-жужжит осой, раскалывая виски мыслями перед сном, но Солдат нравится Стиву больше, чем прежний Барнс. Признать этот факт трудно, признаться в нем сродни кощунству, и Роджерс молчит, утаивая свой секрет ото всех и в первую очередь от себя. Даже не от Зимнего, Зимнему нет дела до чужих тайн, все что ему нужно – чтобы Стив был рядом. 

Роджерс оправдывает мучающий его секрет тем, что это на благо самого Солдата. И не признается, что счастлив тому, как нуждается в нем теперь Зимний. Так же сильно, как Стив нуждался в Джеймсе. Который всегда прекрасно обходился и без него.


	38. Прикрывать спину

\- Ты правда идиот, - голос у Солдата едкий, холодный, такой не Джеймса, что Стив отказывается признавать в этом человеке лучшего друга, пусть и глаза на него смотрят те, из прошлого, и лицо у него Баки до мельчайшей из черт. - Разнес по кирпичиками ГИДРу, думая, что этим меня защищаешь. Но те ребята и были моей защитой. Я покрепче многих, но не бессмертен, а сейчас любая пуля, и я мертвец. Некому прикрывать. Тебе спасибо.

И смотрит с таким презрением, такой ненавистью, что будь это Барнс, Стив не раздумывая предложил бы свою защиту. А вот прикрывать спину врага его не учили.


	39. Привычка

Его привычка возвращаться и перепроверять бесит половину его знакомых, удивляет вторую и совсем не кажется странной самому Роджерсу. Закрыл ли он дверь? Не оставил ли включенной воду? Или свидетелей и улик при выполнении миссии? Капитан всегда возвращается, и пусть это вызывает смешки и порой даже недобрые шуточки, на которые Стив всегда ведется, уж лучше так, пусть лучше смеются, видя, как он мечется и волнуется, если забыл что-то перепроверить.

И только Солдат не смеется над его привычкой. Он помнит разбитое тело на дне ущелья, за которым никто так никогда и не вернулся, и понимает, какую вину пытается искупить своими действиями Капитан.


	40. Не ранит

Им приходилось бить его, чтобы вытянуть хотя бы слово. Боль вообще хороший способ разговорить кого угодно, и сколько бы Солдат ни крепился, как бы ни пытался казаться каменным, ему было больно, порой даже слишком, и проще было начать говорить, потому что арсенал пыток у ГИДРы был поистине впечатляющим.

Стив не требует от него говорить. И даже если Роджерс обращается к нему с вопросом, он может не отвечать – небывалая свобода без наказания за такой выбор. Поэтому он начинает говорить сам, поначалу скупо, односложно, но постепенно прорывается плотиной по весне, а улыбка на чужом лице оказывается лучшей наградой, поскольку она не ранит.


	41. Предательство

Стив думает, что это безумие. Ну не могут же они и в правду… Но они могут. Более того, делают. Солдат утягивает его в какую-то подсобку прямо на задании, вжимая в ледяную стену и целуя так, что все перестает существовать, растворяясь в жадных прикосновениях горячего рта. У его безумия настойчивые ладони, скверный, нетерпеливый характер и глаза - расплавленное серебро радужки с чернильным пятном зрачка, и этого слишком много, чтобы не поддаться. 

И Стив поддается каждый раз, хотя знает, что после будет чувствовать себя виноватым. Когда Солдата погрузят в сон после задания, а со стола поднимется Джеймс, не подозревающий о его предательстве.


	42. Сентиментальные дамские романы

Каждый раз, когда Солдат исчезает, Стив чувствует себя рыбой в аквариуме, в котором кто-то пробил дыру: вода медленно вытекает, и хотя ее пока достаточно, чтобы не сдохнуть, ощущение, словно он задыхается, не покидает его ни на секунду. Ровно до момента, пока тяжелые шаги не раздаются на лестнице, а после не хлопает входная дверь. 

Собственные эмоции при виде Джеймса кажутся ему очень похожими на те, что описываются в сентиментальных дамских романах, только вот Стив никогда не читал ни одного, но все равно готов биться об заклад, что «Хлопнет дверь. Войдешь ты. Оживу я» вполне бы вписалось в каждый аляповатый дешевый томик.


	43. Когда тебя нет рядом

«Когда тебя нет рядом, я чувствую себя пустым и ущербным» - память против воли подкидывает Стиву Барнсовы слова из той, прошлой жизни, а Солдат, стоящий перед ним на дрожащих после разморозки ногах, кажется их живым воплощением. Только вот чем дольше фокусируется на Роджерсе его взгляд, тем четче улыбка прорисовывается на бледных губах, становясь в один момент такой прежней, что от подступивших слез Стив перестает видеть окружающее пространство. Лишь чувствует, как привычно чужая ладонь касается его лба, откидывая пряди, а хриплый, словно после долгого сна, голос врезается в уши:

\- Тебя не было так долго, что я _практически забыл свое имя_.


	44. Цена мира

Стив знает, что пока что он для Солдата лишь маленькая часть его новой, свободной жизни. Знает, но не перестает надеяться, что однажды сумеет занять больше места, перейдя с позиции «не враг» до самого близкого и нужного человека. Это эгоистично – требовать быть для кого-то всем, но разве Барнс не эгоистичен, забрав у Стива весь мир в обмен на себя?

Хотя чего там… Роджерс сам с радостью отдал бы все и даже больше за возможность быть рядом с ним. И отдавал бы снова и снова, не размениваясь на жалость и прежние привязанности. Потому мир, однажды отнявший у него Баки, теперь стоил немногого.


	45. Констатация

Солдат прихватывает Стива за подбородок, сдавливая металлическими пальцами, вынуждает посмотреть на себя. Роджерс уверен: хотел бы раскрошить ему челюсть, сделал бы не раздумывая, но Солдат медлит, не спешит убивать. Глаза у него пустые, равнодушные, и во всей его вздыбленной позе ничего от прежнего Баки, и от этого щемит за ребрами так страшно и беспомощно, что не отводить взгляд у Стива не получается. Он бы с радостью и не смотрел в это чужое и одновременно с этим родное лицо, только кто ему позволит?

\- Ты меня боишься, – просто констатация, но сердце заходится так, что не услышит только глухой. 

Хватка тотчас слабеет.


	46. Фарс

Баки приживается в команде, словно всегда был ее частью. А после улаживания формальностей, которое правительство берет на себя, Солдат, и так неизвестный большинству разведывательных организаций, и вовсе становится рядовым агентом, от которого не требуется ничего, кроме ответственной службы. И все бы хорошо, только Стив остается недоволен тем, как все вышло: хэппиэнд в их истории больше походит на фарс, чем на новую спокойную жизнь.

\- Капитан, вы слушаете? – Зимний окликает его, кажется, уже который раз, и Стив выныривает из собственных мыслей. « _Вы_ », черт возьми. Как он может обращаться к нему _после «ты» на «Вы»_? Но Зимний обращается. 

Баки его _не помнит_.


	47. Солдат не умеет врать

Солдат не умеет врать, поэтому отвечает: «Да, я ухожу», когда Стив вываливает на него град вопросов, ловя на пороге квартиры с рюкзаком. Только лучше бы он солгал, потому что выражение лица Капитана запоминается ему надолго: обида плещется в голубых глазах, желваки ходят на скулах, и сам он мечется, как раненое животное, раздираясь на попытки дать с собой в дорогу денег и еды и мольбы остаться. 

_«Нет, это не из-за тебя». «Ты ничего не испортил»_ \- правда, не способная никого утешить.

\- Ты вернешься? – Роджерс замирает, сжимаясь в ожидании его ответа, и Солдату почти жаль, что он совсем не умеет лгать.


	48. Из последних сил

Солдат раздражает Стива неимоверно, и тот терпит, но из последних сил – а кого не утомит вечный «хвост» с момента пробуждения до самого отхода ко сну? Сэм говорит, что Зимнему просто нужно время, но _у Роджерса нет этого времени_ : вместо друга он получил приблудившегося пса, весь мир которого теперь сошелся на новом хозяине, и от Джеймса в нем катастрофическое ничего.

Стоит ему открыть глаза, и Зимний тут как тут, а в глазах это дурацкое: «Не бросай меня, я тебе еще пригожусь». Только вот на что, и сам не знает. И ждет подсказки от Капитана, которому нужен еще меньше, чем себе самому.


	49. Первый закон работы в лаборатории

Согласно шуточному Первому закону работы в лаборатории, горячая колба выглядит точно так же, как и холодная. И вспомнивший все Баки выглядит так же, как и Солдат, который не помнит своего прошлого.

Стив не сразу прощает Джеймсу эту, как ему кажется, дурацкую шутку, но оценивает ее по достоинству: Барнс примеряется к новому времени и к новому Роджерсу, пряча себя за маску Зимнего, и только гораздо позже, когда старые табу уже сняты, а правда все-таки выходит наружу, наконец рассказывает ему причины своего решения не сообщать о возвращении памяти.

Роджерс признается Солдату в чувствах, в которых никогда не был способен признаться Баки.


	50. Живее прочих

Стив и сам не рад, что весь его мир замкнулся на Баки, а мир Баки замкнулся на нем самом. Снова остаться вдвоем против всего на свете больше не казалось правильным: кроме друг друга, у них опять не было ничего, но согнувшиеся под тяжестью лет плечи больше не справлялись с привычным старым грузом ответственности, и хотя выдерживать пока получалось, ведь терпеть они умели лучше всего в жизни, оба понимали, что так долго продолжаться не может.

Нельзя было зацикливать свое существование, пусть даже по привычке и неосознанно, на том, кого однажды уже терял: рискуешь погибнуть следом, оставаясь при этом внешне живее прочих.


	51. Никого рядом

Стиву снятся бескрайние прерии Северной Америки, пампасы Южной, снится табун мустангов, несущихся быстрее ветра. Он сидит на спине огромного крепкого зверя, и земля так далеко под ногами, что ему кажется, словно они летят, а не скачут по выжженной солнцем земле. 

Мустанг слетает в ущелье там, где проскальзывают по узкой дороге его братья, слетает вместе с ним, разбиваясь о твердые скалы, и хрипит, хрипит так страшно, что у Стива сжимается сердце. Он прощается, простреливая лошади голову, и это единственное средство избавить друга от боли.

*

Стиву снятся заснеженные Альпы. Снится Баки, умирающий долгой страшной смертью. Бесконечная непрекращающаяся агония. И никого, никого рядом.


	52. Письма адресату, которого больше нет

Солдат с ним практически не разговаривает, зато много пишет что-то в своих блокнотах, и Стив оставляет его в покое. Но идут дни, а ситуация по-прежнему не меняется: у Джеймса сотни слов для разлинованных листов и ни одного для Роджерса, и обида берет верх над привычкой быть деликатным.

«Не был рядом. Не упас. Позволил все это» - куча писем и десятки конвертов с именем Роджерса и их старым адресом снесенного ныне дома. В строках много боли, вскрывающей грудную клетку тупым ножом и вынимающей на свет едва бьющийся окровавленный ком сердца. 

Письма от человека, который давно погиб. Письма адресату, которого больше нет.


	53. Последний выдох

Стив не знает, должен он это скрывать, или, может быть, должен сказать сейчас, или после, когда – если – Солдат наконец привыкнет. А потом срывается, потому что, черт возьми, это же Баки, ну неужели что-то может пойти не так, решаясь, и «Я люблю тебя» повисает тишиной перед раскатом грома.

Зимний бьет в ответ куда придется, сжимает стальные пальцы вокруг шеи, но Стив не сопротивляется, давится своим «люблю», и плевать, что это, кажется, последний выдох, до тех пор, пока захват наконец не слабнет.

\- И что мне с этим делать, придурок? – раздается наконец чужой голос, и Солдат в нем слышен теперь едва ли.


	54. Должно быть больно

_Чтобы увидеть, нужно стоять очень близко._ У Солдата прозрачные глаза и алая черта рта, похожего на рану. Он сам сплошная рана, и дотронуться до него - намеренно причинить боль. Стив не решается, замирает на расстоянии вытянутой руки - чтобы больше не дать сорваться.

 _Чтобы все помнить, должно быть больно._ У Стива красные от бессонницы глаза и семьдесят лет пустоты за плечами, и довериться им – добровольно шагнуть в криогенку. Солдат отступает, не зная доверия; и левая дрожит, словно еще живая. 

Только Баки все равно тянется. Изо льда, из прошлого, из искореженной кем-то памяти, доверяясь в очередной раз. И наконец хватает не пустоту.


	55. По старой памяти

Гладит по волосам, молит о прощении за то, что не уберег, а у самого внутри тишь, пустота и на периферии слуха – ветер, свистевший в ущелье, ставшем могилой Барнсу. А этот, прижимающийся, жаждущий тепла, просящий избавить от одиночества, чужой до одури. До синяков под глазами и впивающихся до кровавых полумесяцев в ладони ногтей, до изможденного стона в подушку, чтобы спящий в соседней спальне не услышал, не понял, не стал задавать вопросы.

«Я не готов к тебе живому», - скребется внутри. И не дает увидеть, что утыкается чужой горячий лоб туда, где бьется сердце, только по старой памяти об остром худом плече.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1975446


End file.
